The present invention relates to the field of animal trapping. More particularly, the present invention relates to holders for body type animal traps.
Body type animal traps, also called cubby traps, are well known in the trapping area. One particular example of such a trap is manufactured by the VICTOR Company under the model numbers "210" or "110." Body type animal traps generally include a pair of trap jaws which are generally square shaped and hingedly connected to each other at the midpoint of two opposite sides (see FIGS. 1 and 3). These trap jaws are biased by a spring arm toward a closed position wherein each of the non-connected sides of each jaw is contacting a non-connected side of the other jaw. A trigger is provided for releasable holding the trap jaws in an open position, i.e. wherein the jaws are rotated 90 degrees against the bias of the spring arm to a point where each of the unconnected sides of the trap jaws contacts another unconnected side of the other trap jaw. Typically the trigger will extend into the space between the trap jaws when in the open position. Thus, an animal passing through hits the trigger and the trap jaws spring closed, thus crushing the animal. The body type trap also includes an anchoring means which is generally a chain attached to the spring arm with a ring on the end.
When using this type of trap, it is customary to construct a "cubby" for the trap (See FIG. 1). This cubby consists of two rows of sticks driven into the ground, thereby creating a passageway. The cubby is necessary to hold the trap upright and to direct the animal through the passageway so that it hits the trigger. In addition to constructing the cubby, it is also necessary to pound a stake into the ground for anchoring the trap. This is typically accomplished by placing the ring on the end of the chain over the anchoring stake.
Although the use of body type traps is quite popular, there are a number of disadvantages associated with their use. For one thing, it is time-consuming to gather the sticks needed to construct the cubby. In the alternative, it is cumbersome to carry the sticks out to the site for the trap. Also, it is time-consuming to construct a cubby at each location where the animal trap will be used. Finally, it is difficult, if not impossible, to construct a cubby or drive in an anchoring stake when the ground is frozen, or covered with deep snow.